narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yaban Anjerika
| birthdate = December 1 | age = 22 | gender =Female | height =129.54 cm | weight =79.83 kg | blood type = O | hometown = | homecountry = | affiliation =The Yomi Glacier Divine: | previous partner = | partner = Keshin Uchiha Yuigon Fukyuu Black Dragon Sage | family = Keshin Uchiha (Lover) | clan = Yuki Clan | rank = | classification = Kirawa | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | unique = Cryokinesis Can see Souls | kekkei genkai = Ice Release | tōta | mōra | beast = | hiden = | nature = Fire Release Water Release Wind Release Yin Release | jutsu =Acrobat Certain-Kill Ice Spears Dark Ice Dance of the Yuki Flower Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard Ice Release: Ice Rock Dome of Magnificent Nothingness Ice Release Secret Technique: Ancient Dragon of the Frosted Plains Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm Ice Release: Twin Dragon Blizzard Ice Sword Technique Sage Art: Reflection of the Soul Sage Mode Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation Summoning Technique (Jūjigun) Regeneration Ability TimeーSpace Technique: World of Six Reincarnations Wind Release: Great Breakthrough | weapons =Kegareru: Tethered Wings Stone Swords Demonic Flute Kusarigama | tblColour =#000000 | textColour =#DC143C }} "...Someone I loved once gave me a box full of darkness. It took me years to understand that this too, was a gift..." "...Man is the cruelest animals..." "People who claim that they're evil are usually no worse than the rest of us... It's people who claim that they're good, or in any way better than the rest of us, that you have to be wary of...." "Humans, such vulgar creatures that prey on the weak, slaying the innocent, and destroy the unknown... Too afraid to admit that they've lost their grip on the world they once ruled." -Yaban Anjerika Yaban Anjerika (ヤバンアンジェリカ, Anjerika Yaban) is Missing-nin of Kirigakure and a surviving member of the Yuki clan. Having been orphaned right after birth, Yaban was looked after by her elder brother. However, Yaban was born with an uncontrollable nature and murdered him. Yaban would go on to become a wanderer, and would eventually meet a shinobi by the names of Yuigon Fukyuu, and would later on meet Keshin Uchiha who would help Yaban become stronger. She would eventually develop feelings torwards Keshin, and would accompany him in his travels. Yaban's Sorrow & Anger Yaban's Official Theme Yaban's Wrath Background Born on December 1, Yaban was to be born in her own home on the outskirts of Kirigakure. Yaban's father had returned from a mission, only to be assualted by several Kirigakure shinobi. He was interrogated by the men before being murdered in cold blood by his own team. When Yaban's mother had gone into labor, a foul chakra filled the village. One similar to that of a demon who had killed off countless shinobi. Alarmed at this, the Mizukage had ordered that the Anjerika family be exterminated, before the child could be born. The family's happiness at the birth of a new child was to be short lived. The shock of the evil chakra coming from the unborn child, along with the attack of several Kiri ANBU was too much for Yaban's mother to bear. Crying out as she witnessed her family die, her adrenaline took over, and she rushed out of the house, despite being in labor. Yaban's mother escaped from the shinobi, and was able to give birth to a baby girl. Covered in blood, she smiled at her child. But her happiness was cut short by a blade that had torn through her chest. As Yaban's mother fell, she whispered words of love to her child before dying. The man who had killed her made a move on the screaming child, but was killed by Yaban's elder brother. Taking his sister in his arms, the prodigious eleven year-old boy fled Kirigakure. After arriving at a distant mountain village, he found a nurse for his sister, and named her Yaban. The first, long six year period of Yaban's life with her brother were rough for a girl her age. Her brother often kept her isolated in their small shack, away from the rest of the villagers. Yaban, being a little girl, wanted to explore the world. But her six-year old mind couldn't understand that she was feared for the demonic presence inside of her. Yaban slipped away into depression, wishing that she could have friends. One night Yaban was unable stand staying in the shack alone with her brother. She waited until her brother went out to get more wood for their small stove and snuck out the window into the village. Yaban was both excited and nervous upon arriving outside, she started to observe all that went on within the village. The laughter and joy of little children could be felt as she watched them running and playing in the snow while their parents watch from afar. Feeling that same sense of joy fill her being, Yaban shyly stepped into the streets and mixed up with the children and started playing with them. She began throw snowballs, and finally let out a first laugh that seemed to make Yaban more happy then ever. Her joy was short lived, however, for the adults seized weapons at the first hint of her foul chakra. Having been excited, her chakra began to move about inside of her, alerting even non-shinobi with its disgusting feel. Frightened by the danger she was in, Yaban tried to run. But she was grabbed and dragged to the center of village where they began beating, clubbing, and cutting the six year old nearly to death. Until suddenly, her body unleashed a fiendish aura that wildly spiraled out of control. Then, in a blink of a eye, Yaban found herself covered in both her own, and others' blood. This, along with the numerous corpses of children and adults alike, scared Yaban and prompted her to run home to her brother. He was quite shocked after seeing his little sister covered in blood. He took her inside, and after cleaning her up, he sealed off all recollection of what happened. And the two resumed their night together as if nothing had happened. After the incident, Yaban was put under a strict curfew after moving to a another region far from any human in which not even her brother could sense life besides the wild animals that roamed the area. Confused and upset about why her brother would put his younger sister under such strict rules, Yaban was rather confused. But all was forgotten when her brother kept her mind occupied for the remainders of their stay. For the next year four years, Yaban and her brother began training to learn how to handle chakra instead of her demonic energies. Excited, yet tired of the constant training made the two siblings bond more. understand that she was different, gifted in a way that no one could understand except them. Yaban felt her heart speed up with passion from spending time with her loving elder brother. To such a point to where she would go with him during hunts and help him catch game to bring back to their humble home, filling their bellies with such meat. One day, all of that changed for the better in Yaban's eyes. For one day, she saw a boy, a human boy with white and green hair, pale white skin with scratches and cuts on him. His face held the expression of a child that she had seen before; the smile of a child who had happily played in the snow with no common sense. Feeling a familiar emotion rise out of her, Yaban's body was lured to the ten year old boy who smiled randomly, curious of why he smiled, and with a light giggle, Yaban stares back at the boy. He giggled again and told her that she looked cute. Cute? A funny thing to hear from someone so young. Yet, Yaban started to felt giddy and happy that day. The two would secretly play together while her brother went out to get supplies from a distant village, allowing the two to tighten their friendship. On one such night, Yaban and the boy sat under a dying tree, she was feeling nervous. having developed such feelings too complex for a girl her age to fully grasp. But it did not stop Yaban. With a deep, shaky breath Yaban reached out to the boy and hugged him, expressing her feelings as best as she could. Having been overflowed with emotions, her demonic energy began stirring within her and the surrounding animals around them scurried away, feeling endangered by her. The boy, however, ignored it. And for the rest of the day Yaban and the boy played, laughing together. This wonderful friendship lasted for three years. By the age thirteen Yaban and the boy became close, being inseparable for many days at a time, thanks to Yaban having being successful in keeping their secret safe from her brother. During the following nights as her brother would be sleeping, Yaban would sneak out and meet the boy under the same tree. The two would embrace eachother much like any couple would in romance novels. Being first-timers to this newfound love, the two would often walk through the forest together holding hands. Or climb mountains and scream at their hearts contents, and sneak loving kisses to each other and even the occasional cuddle would be involved. But one dreadful night, Yaban decided to show her love the power of chakra in her own way. Meeting the boy at the same tree, the two felt nervous, hearts thumping heavily in their chest. And with a shaky breath Yaban began concentrating her chakra through her body into the surrounding snow until it began to respond to her hand's movement. Feeling giddy as her power surged made the young thirteen year old dance within the snow's beautiful ice show which amazed the boy. The boy laughed, and ran in and dance with her. However, he soon became fearful of his sweetheart as her demonic aura began leaking out of her body to such an extent, that it even began to scare Yaban. She pushed the boy away and told him to run. Puzzled and scared, he tried to reach out to her, but Yaban's demonic energy began lashing out and swirling into a mini typhoon of snow. For a moment, she was hidden from him. But when the snow dropped, a Yaban with her long hair widly swaying was revealed. Her eyes glowing red, with teeth and nails sharp like a dog's. Now afraid of her Kirawa form, the boy began to run as fast he could. But alas, her speed was proven to be incredibly fast. Feeling Yaban's nails dig into his side, the boy wailed in agony as blood rushed up his throat. As he began puking out blood onto the snowy ground, Yaban was already above him, ready to deliver a fatal blow. But her brother appeared trapping Yaban within an ice prison. Aware of the fact that it wouldn't hold her long, her brother began healing the barely conscious boy. Scooping him up, he began to run away from his younger sister. But Yaban broke through her prison and tackled her brother from behind. The boy flew from her brother's hands as he fell to the ground with Yaban on top of him. She began to claw and scratch her brother, screaming for help through her subconscious laughter as she did. The boy she loved bravely shoved Yaban off of her brother, and she went tumbling through the snow. Angered and craving slaughter, Yaban rushed attempted to pass the boy and impale her brother, but only found her hand through the chest of the boy she loved. Yaban's bloodlust suddenly disappeared after hearing his screams. After seeing the lights within the boy's eyes slowly leave him, Yaban began to cry. He slowly mustered what power was left in him and told Yaban how much he loved her, telling her that many will not understand her, but only he can, and will always will before dying from his wounds. Crying as she held her the boy close to her body, unaware that her demonic energy was still wildly leaking out, she began mourning. And in a fit of rage, Yaban crystalized her love's body in a block of ice before going on a rampage. She would wildly run about, killing anything and everything in her path. Her brother, chased after her, and the two would constantly clash at different points for the next year. Such battles resulted in massive forest fires, countless animals dead and half a village nearly destroyed. Within the village stood an exhausted, demonic Yaban and her brother clad in his icy chakra. The two were in a deadlock, simply staring eachother down. Within her heart, Yaban was still aching for the love she once knew, this emotion caused the young fourteen year old to emit an enraged roar. She lunged at her brother, who had brandished a Fūma Shuriken. The siblings clashed for hours, until Yaban's accidental power lead them to their final destination; The Yomi. Yaban had accidentally ripped open a portal that sent them into the dimension, and she resumed attacking her shocked brother. Their battle was so chaotic, that the souls within The Yomi began to flee for fear of this new demonic presence. Barely having any energy left, the two ran at eachother. When her brother neared her, Yaban ripped through his chest as she had done to her love a year before. And like that boy, he told Yaban he loved her, just before closing his eyes in death. Crying, Yaban fainted next to her brother's corpse. She would awake in the land of the living, and become a wanderer. Appearance YabanHood.jpeg YabanKneeling.jpeg Yaban2.jpeg Yaban is a very beautiful girl. She has dark, purple hair styled in a bobbed fashion. Occasionally, she has been seen to grow her hair to her breasts, but she typically keeps it short. She has gorgeous, onyx eyes. Her eyes' beauty is magnified in the darkness, when the only light shining is the light shine of the moon's beams. She has a fair, pale complexion. Her soft cheeks are like that of a baby's. Despite her nature, she is actually quite attractive. Her body is well-formed, having the appealing "figure eight" body style most men love. WIP Personality Yaban is a very obnoxious, hyperactive, and passionate person while with her friends. Those who understood her considered her a blessing. Yaban is happy and cheerful when she's having fun with her friends, or what's left of her family. But during her time as a wanderer, she closed off most of her emotions. She was too scared to let anyone close to her, for she feared they would end up like her brother and lover. This drove yaban to depression, which made it harder for her to hide, for her demonic energy would resonate every time she felt sorrow or hate. And of course, like all Kirawa, Yaban was cursed with the demonic nature that separates a Kirawa from everyone else. Yaban hated her nature, she felt like it reduced her to the level of a mere animal. But what drove her mad, was the slaughter of Kirawa at the hands of humans. Yaban grew to despise the race she once wanted to become, and would kill without a second thought. The only people who truly understood Yaban were Yuigon Fukyuu; a fabulous singer, Nyū Yuki; the insane bounty hunter, and Keshin Uchiha; her lover, and a fellow Kirawa. Yaban's actions around Keshin are derived from pure love and friendship, but she would also have a deep anger torwards him. Keshin is the only one who Yaban would actually fall in love with. She has been shown to be very flirtatious and outgoing with her actions when she and her lover are alone. But she would become angered when Keshin would simply shrug off her advances, before he discovered his love for her. She is very confident and hyperactive when she is fighting with her partner, enjoying every single motion until the very end. Yaban has also been seen to be very sexually perverted, especially when near death. Her Kirawa nature also amplifies her loving emotions as well, which leads her to become slightly insane with a lust for both blood, and romance together. When Yaban was impregnated by Keshin, she became pregnant with their daughter Ijin Anjerika, she became a devoted mother and lover to both Keshin and Ijin. When around her family, the merciless side of her evil nature was absent. Yaban finally found the one thing that allowed her to control her crazy bloodlust: love. Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess Yaban was born with very powerful chakra, too dark and evil for a woman as herself, its impressive upon release. It's power is enough to dispel strong Genjutsu and force some opponents back. She also possesses incredibly large reserves that enables her to fight and survive for over a day before collapsing. Many people make a mistake believing she is a weak kunoichi, this is because of she hides both her large reserves and amazing prowess in shinobi arts. Yaban has a nearly endless supply of energy, thanks to her ability to siphon Soul Energies from her opponents. Her chakra is so potent, that it seems to be visible to the naked eye. Yaban's chakra is also quite foul, as it can be distinguished and sensed over a dozen kilometers away, similar to Keshin's malignant chakra that many described as pure evil. Much more sinister than anything that could be sensed in other beings. Yaban's prowess in Taijutsu is quite impressive. Being a true master in Taijutsu, Yaban perfected and improved her weakness and strength within this art. She moves in a series of graceful moves, allowing her foe to wear themselves out as she counters and overwhelm their every move with hers. She will then proceed to hammer them with a series of heavy and brutal assaults. A fast, hard beating summarizes Yaban's Taijutsu style. Usually enhancing her already incredible speed with her Ice Release techniques or empowering her body with her foul chakra, she leaves most opponents dead or near death. When fighting opponents that she has become frustrated with, however, she will fight like a wild animal with no restraint. This usually ends with her opponent being overwhelmed by her savage force. This alone could cause them to die, if she remains unrestrained for only a few seconds. Her wild, powerful movements are absurdly difficult to keep up with. Yaban is able to dispatch most foes with her enhanced physical prowess. Intelligence Yaban's intelligence in battle and in society alone is greater then any average shinobi alone. Being taught by the Black Dragon Sage , Yaban is able to outsmart almost any opponent she encounters. She can coordinate and calculate attacks with precision and is able analyze techniques and predict what the enemy would do next. Her ability to identify the weakness of certain techniques or people and exploit them is goes to show the depths of her perceptive abilities. Yaban also possesses an extensive knowledge of Ninjutsu and Senjutsu, a gift passed down by the Dying Dragon Sage himself. Using this current knowledge, Yaban is able to predict how long others could utilize their own Sage Modes while Yaban is able to hone her mental state and physical abilities. Ninjutsu Ice Release Yaban's ability in ninjutsu is well known amongst many of her enemies, or at least the ones that have survived a single encounter. Such power allows Yaban to continuously weave seals and perform techniques of high caliber. Being able to use stronger attacks such as Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm in sync with her primary technique, Ice Release: Twin Dragon Blizzard. This usually results in her laying waste to her enemies and their surroundings. Yaban being a Yuki, is able to summon a snow storm almost at will, and is also able to hide herself in the violent flurries that she creates. Fire Release Yaban has a lesser affinity for Fire Release techniques. She learned how to use this this nature chakra after training with Keshin Uchiha. His teachings were "special", they involved both physical and mental training, and of the Fire Release techniques, this meant constant usage of the same techniques, over and over. By the time she mastered the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique in twelve weeks, she was unable to use any other high ranking Fire Release Techniques. However, Yaban was able to use B-Rank Fire Release Techniques like the Fire Release: Pheonix Sage Flower Technique. Water Release Another nature that Yaban mastered is the Water Release, her unique style revolving around water release is a near blessing. Yaban mainly uses water for heavy assaults to either crush her enemy or fatally poisoning them, her water release is also a ability she could use at will, being able to hide within water or merge with anything that contains any liquid substance. Her power over water release is quite amazing to a hold, using the hidden mist as cover and constantly use "Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet" five times before exhausting. She could use water release to manipulate the water within her opponents body and use it to her advantage via tearing their muscles apart or have them choke from the inside. Yaban basically uses this nature to mix with wind release to form her clans Kekkei Genkai, Ice Release. Wind Release Yaban's First Affinity is Wind Release, her strong alignment with Wind Release (風遁, Fūton) is incredibly strong. Yaban mainly uses the Wind Release or "Fūton" style of elemental Ninjutsu to empower Fire Release techniques or amplify her Ice Release to greater extent then her original power. Yaban would assist in combining or strengthen her allies fire release techniques to further increase the ratio of their attack. Maximizing the range and power of the flames. Yaban in the past, would often say "My Soul feels in sync with the Wind that sets me free" Her view on life and how she express them through her wind release is a true testament to her will of water. But as of now, her wind release techniques simply to layed waste and wreak havoc on innocent people. Yaban can also use the Wind Release as a means of defense but mostly for offense, Yaban can pierce her opponents with powerful techniques with extremely quick and wide-ranged technique. These projectiles, or as the name says, "bullets" tear through flesh and bone. Yaban will use techniques to rupture vital organs inside the body of her opponent. Or, would cut up her opponents to the point their bleeding out from every angle in their body. Yaban is a true master and is a monster in the Wind Release. Bukijutsu Yaban has been trained by Yuigon and Nyū during the purge of Kirigakure Arc. Being taught how to wield multiple weapons before, she has a high skill in wielding light to heavy weapons. Her first weapon she ever used was a Tanto before her brothers death, being inexperienced on how to wield she accidently cut herself and her brother's earlobe. practice that later becomes useful for her taijutsu, being able to deflect and attack enemies in battle improved her skills on wielding a sword. Yaban begins using a sword after training with her friends, wielding it just as skillfully in either hand. She uses what she calls "Kegareru: Tethered Wings" a weapon she treasures and always carry with her, known to be her signature weapon yaban would cut down multiple opponents or civilian human in a quick swift move. She uses it defensively as well, blocking incoming attacks or holding off skilled swordsmen or opponents who is much greater in kenjutsu; By adulthood, Yaban is skilled enough to instantly wield it, control the power she channels through it and able switch between attacks. She also could use Stone Swords, a Kusarigama, chains with weights, she also demonstrated proficiency with nunchucks while fighting against Might Guy; the hidden leaf's green beast, much to others she was able to survive the ordeal. Senjutsu Yaban later trained in senjutsu far away in a unknown country, the ordeal on mastering senjutsu was difficult due to Yaban's large chalra reserves and her demonic energy making it harder for her to balance. Unlike Jiraiya or any other sage, she was able to perfectly balance natural energy with her chakra, and enter a complete Sage Mode, symbolised by the red pigmentation around her eyes that follow downwards forming a swirl in the center of her chest. Using Sage Mode made Yaban's techniques stronger, enhanced his physical parameters, and allowed her to utilise the dragon taijutsu style. Since yaban possess demonic essence she would be able to sustain herself from going berserk or die from a fatal injury. Having already possess near unimaginable healing factors yaban can instantly heal herself quickly utilizing Senjutsu, being able to take a beating from powerful opponent's such as Kakashi Hataki with his Kanji, Might Guy with his inner eight gates or several of the tailed beast beating her around in sync along with Sasuke and Naruto"s combination attack. It is unknown if yaban can absorb more Senjutsu due to her bein Kirawa but she is able to store almost a large amount of it and release in a single or multiple burst. Fire Release Yaban has a less natural affinity for Fire Release techniques. She learned how utilizing this nature chakra by training with Keshin Uchiha, his teaching were "special" training and constant hustling on perfecting the fire release techniques. By the time she mastered sage mode she was able to master "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique" in twelve weeks sadly she was unable to use any other S-Rank Fire Release Technique but was able to use a B-Rank Fire Release Techniques like the "Fire Release: Pheonix Sage Flower Technique" and ext. Yaban was able to form "Blue Fire Techniques" that allowed yaban to perform much more powerful then regular techniques. Water Release second Affinity is Water Release, her unique style revolving around water release is a near blessing. Yaban mainly uses water for heavy assaults to either crush her enemy or fatally poisoning them, her water release is also a ability she could use at will, being able to hide within water or merge with anything that contains any liquid substance. Her power over water release is quite amazing to a hold, using the hidden mist as cover and constantly use "Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet" five times before exhausting. She could use water release to manipulate the water within her opponents body and use it to her advantage via tearing their muscles apart or have them choke from the inside. Yaban basically uses this nature to mix with wind release to form her clans Kekkei Genkai "Ice Release". Wind Release Yaban's First Affinity is Wind Release, her strong alignment with Wind Release (風遁, Fūton) is incredibly strong. Yaban mainly uses the Wind Release or "Fūton" style of elemental Ninjutsu to empower Fire Release techniques or amplify her Ice Release to greater extent then her original power. Yaban would assist in combining or strengthen her allies fire release techniques to further increase the ratio of their attack. Maximizing the range and power of the flames. Yaban in the past, would often say "My Soul feels in sync with the Wind that sets me free" Her view on life and how she express them through her wind release is a true testament to her will of water. But as of now, her wind release techniques simply to layed waste and wreak havoc on innocent people. Yaban can also use the Wind Release as a means of defense but mostly for offense, Yaban can pierce her opponents with powerful techniques with extremely quick and wide-ranged technique. These projectiles, or as the name says, "bullets" tear through flesh and bone. Yaban will use techniques to rupture vital organs inside the body of her opponent. Or, would cut up her opponents to the point their bleeding out from every angle in their body. Yaban is a true master and is a monster in the Wind Release. Ice Release Yaban being a Yuki, her kekkei genkai (Bloodline Limit) is incredibly strong then any other nature transformation in her arsenal. With her Ice Release it is by the far her perfect and strongest ability she utilizes to the fullest but since she was born with this bloodline yaban can perform extremely advance and difficult tasks with this ability or use it for defensive or offensive tactics that'll almost render her opponents attacks exhausted or fatally injured. Many of her clan members are shown to be very skilled using their ice release; haku being able to weave one hand-seals and perform power. techniques that nearly killed Naruto and Sasuke, the other being Ryōgi a fellow ice user who is skilled in using techniques that revolves around genjutsu and ice release. Yaban's manipulation in ice release is pushed beyond human standards; being able trap her victims and send them into dimensions at will, create ice dragons through lakes or oceans alone, she could freeze up anything from water to her enemies blood killing them slowly for her pleasure. She can lower her bodies temperature and sneak into facilities undetected. Dark Ice Soul Visage After entering The Yomi for the first time after her brothers death yaban's Soul Visage awakened, yaban developed a unique ability known as Soul Visage. It allowed her to view the souls presently in The Yomi and granted her a type of telepathic communication. Allowing her to speak with these specters that were bound to The Yomi. When activating this, her sclera are dyed violet blue and her eyes shine an eerie red. With this unique vision, she can not only see and communicate with the souls of the dead like keshin, but also absorb thier essence to utilize as energy. She can use this to imbue herself with otherworldly energy, enhancing her abilities. Or, she can view the souls of the living and siphon the essence of their spirit from them. Which she can then use as a source of power. Another ability granted by this unique Soul Visage is the ability to absorb a dying soul and see the history that transpired within that soul, granting het knowledge that allows her to take a better view at life and the humans around her whom she despise the most. Kirawa Physiology New Era Purge of Kirigakure Arc